


Coin toss [ouran host club]

by Tyler_kun



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Fight Scene, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Romance, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_kun/pseuds/Tyler_kun
Summary: The Hitachiin twin had only one person that could tell them apart. That one person was never to be found again just one simple coin toss and they were gone. Until ouran high school the host club, a new member joins in.“Kaoru..”“Senpai!”
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Kanazuki Reiko, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Male Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Male Character(s), Houshakuji Renge/Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Ootori Kyouya, Ritsu Kasanoda/ female character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“This school is so over priced. And so...bullshit but they do have the most beautiful Sakura’s, Sakura...” he muttered.

“Excuse me mr Tsukiya, have you made a choice or shall you chose homeschooling again this year” a woman asked.

Boy named Tsukiya raised his head to the woman his frown turning into a bright smile, Tsukiya flipped the pamphlet closed switching his gaze to the window then back to the maid. 

“I want you to pick, because..I don’t wanna leave you alone I mean. You been homeschooling me for years now Miya” he spoke.

Tsukiya sat up placing the pamphlet onto his table facing it to the woman, the woman simply smiled moving her hand towards his hair, softy brushing her finger’s in his dark blue hair pushing his bangs away. 

“There’s no need for me to pick, I all ready know what you picked, you were second guessing your self that’s why you said ‘I don’t wanna leave you alone’” she says.

The boy remade silence then chuckled softly towards the woman as she did too join in with the laughter. There he was still smiling at a Sakura pin that his late mother gave him many years ago.

“Mr Tsukiya. Wake up this is not nap time, it’s almost the end of the day and you keep falling asleep!!” A old voice yelled.

The boy moved slowly into normal sitting arrangement. brushing his dark hair to the side. 

“Will. Maybe if you didn’t sound like a dusty old crow. Then maybe I would give a crap, unlike you bitch’s I didn’t eat anything!” He yelled back.

The classroom was echoed with gasp, shock but mostly gossip. Tsukiya didn’t stick along almost breaking down the door he left. Only hearing the screams of the old voice to come back. He continued with his walk around the school only to end up lost seconds after. He ended up in a garden where cherry blossoms were he stop caring about class about everything troubling him just for a second. Just for a second.

“You there!” A voice screamed. 

Tsukiya sighed huffy turning his head slowly to think about getting the person off his back. Who stood there was a tall blonde man with purple eyes in the ouran outfit his finger pointing at him. Tsukiya quickly noticed who the boy was.

“Yeah, what do you what blondie?” He hissed.

“Join the host club I promise you-“

“Go to hell” 

Tsukiya left the boy in shocked quickly walking fast to the building to the nearest door. The cafeteria. He looked around wondering why there was so many people in there.

‘I didn’t eat lunch due to the fact...maybe I eat for a bit’ Tsukiya thought. 

Tsukiya unpack his bento that’s Miya packed for him. Unfortunately he didn’t stay long, Tsukiya always hated rich people and close space he took his lunch and tried to fine a quite place to eat unfortunately every place he went to use with people studying, extra touring, messing around, class or club stuff each time Tsukiya tried to turn back he ended up more lost.

“Where the hell do I go!!” He shouted.

Tsuyuri anxiety got the best of him he ended running into a Radom room that he prayed was empty.

[This was a short chapter due to the fact the personal was a bit lazy, don’t worry we’ll get it ready along with the rest of the other story’s on Wednesday we’re sorry]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiya finally gets to meet his future club members/family members. After he was done Tamaki Suoh wash to find the truth of his newest club member. As well with Kaoru Hitachiin.

Tsukiya reached in side the seemed slamming the door behind him falling down to his knee’s. As Tsukiya chasing down his breath in his throat. 

“Why hello there, again” a voice spoke.

“Boss you know them already??” Both boys asked.

Tsukiya raised his head clenching his teeth together. His eyes spoke of pray as he reached up his fist to scared the voice’s. The fist threat work his ear picking up three Yelp’s. 

“You again. Ugh” Tsukiya growled.

“You know this man. Tamaki?” 

“Will. I heard some of our guest fanning over someone. So I asked and I found him he will make a great fit.” The blonde boy answered.

“For the second time. Go to hell I’m not instead of joining this club!” Tsukiya yelled.

As he raised his voice the sense of terror laid in the room as half of the club members stood behind a tell man with dark hair a glasses. The one that stood out to them was a dark brown hair boy. 

“Wow. What a bratty teen” he spoke.

“Haruhi you can’t speak to him like that! What if he is from a powerful family or he’s a Yakuza!” The blond boy yelled.

Tsukiya clench onto his bento box grinding his teeth together. After spying around the room he recalled the faces in this club he knew half of them. Mostly about the twins. Tsukiya looked away form the group.

“Wait...Kyoya Do yo know if our new family member is a or not?” The blond boy asked.

“It appears not. I never met him in my life nor have any records of him at all. So who are you?”

“Tsukiya Toramaru. There’s no records of me because I was homeschooled I’m what you rich rat’s call a commoner or low class. I’m here due to a scholarship like ms bitch Haruhi here” Tsukiya spoke.

Half of The group gasped form the insult of a comment. Tsukiya busted out with a laugh at the group.

“No way. How do he knew haruhi’s secret!?” Hikaru yelled.

“I didn’t you just gave it away, I just said ms to make them mad” Tsukiya laughed.

“Toramaru...that’s..Tsuyuri’s moms-“

“That’s explains why his wearing a bit of a different outfit then us”

“Now that you found out haruhi’s Secret you have to join!” 

“But useing such a language like that, he’ll scared the guests away”

“Oh my god. SHUT UP!!” 

Tsukiya throw his lunchbox towards the Blond man. Missing the hit but hit the golden chair he sat on. Tsukiya let out a gulp. The chair broke down with the boy on it.

___________

“For fuck sacks. The last time I don’t know who Tsuyuri is. Nor his mother” Tsukiya said.

“But you have the same last name as them. So I don’t see the problem here. And your name are simper to he’s!” Kaoru said.

Tsukiya rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue at the member. The boy grunts walking away from the boy and back to his brother and “Guests” The boy place down a tray of instant coffee down onto a table of Haruhi and her guests.

“Oh who’s this Haruhi?” A girl asked.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Haruhi said.

“Jesus..I’m Tsukiya Toramaru And who may you be if I can ask such a stunning lady as yourself?” Tsukiya spoke.

The girl blush and nodded slowly as she softly played with her hair. Tsukiya rolled his eyes at the girl when she didn’t look. He put on a close eyes smile.

“I’m Momoka And That Kimiko, Ruri” Momoka replied.

“I see, I need to do more stuff around here, I hope I can see you again some time” he spoke.

The girls waved bye as Tsukiya walked away waving bye as well. Before he rolled his eyes at the girls.

“Hey. Tsukiya come here real quick” a voice spoke.

Tsukiya was already placing down tea and snacks down for the host’s and their guests. Tsukiya clench his teeth together holding the tray tightly and unnecessary hard, He toke a breath as he finally come down, he walked towards the voice who was the club leader Tamaki Suoh and the Hitachiin twins. 

“What do you want, stupid hair” Tsukiya mocked.

“You don’t have to be too hustle!” Tamaki said.

“You were right Tamaki, he is quite a character” a girl Said.

“Ya, ya, Thanks I guess. You seem to be in pain” Tsukiya mocked.

The girl’s. Mostly the girl who made the comment let out a suppressed gasp soon after they held their head’s down. Tsukiya chuckled nervously. Tamaki looked different. He looked sad.

“Tsukiya meet me in front of the school please, it’s the end of the day anyway, make sure you get enough Beauty sleep my lovely’s” Tamaki said.

The girl’s let out a high pitch scream, as the fan over the suoh boy, Tsukiya grunted rolling his eyes in defeat. Tsukiya walked out of the club first not giving much thought of Tamaki’s request. he grab his bag, Tsukiya sat down onto the hard ground playing with his bang’s a bit. he waited in front of the gates for the boy for what it seems like five to ten minutes he grow inpatient’s. 

“Seem’s you keep to your word’s. Thanks for waiting, Tsuyuri~” Tamaki spoke.

“Tell anyone that and I’ll expose you and your family. Your poor, poor mother wonder where she could be- huh?!” 

Tsukiya was shock to feel Tamaki hugging him with such force. Tsukiya clench his teeth trying to shake the blonde teen off of him. 

“Ugh get off! Stupid! I just threatened you and your hugging me UGH! get off!” Tsukiya yelled.

“Confess! Confess your Tsuyuri! And I’ll let go!” Tamaki said.

“Grr! Why do you care! I only just met you and your stupid “family” I’m warning you!” Tsukiya yelled again.

“I care.. i care because I can’t stand watching my friend looking for you, Tsuyuri. you keep pushing me away putting on a mask and threatening me, what happened to yourself, I only told one person remember” tamaki yelled.

The two boys yelled they were both lucky no one hear nor saw. After Tamaki’s reply Tsukiya stop fighting off the teen, instead he held his head down.

“So what if I’m wear a “mask” as you said I don’t use that named, I thought it was so uncool! Like you and your club!” Tsukiya yelled.

Tsukiya reply to Tamaki’s question leaving a strong silence for a bit. Tamaki got off Tsukiya letting go of the hug, he grabbing his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. Tsukiya clench his fist looking dead in the eye of Tamaki’s.

“I’ll accept this answer for now. But in time I hope you’ll give me the real answer. Please don’t insult Haruhi or the other members again.” Tamaki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry that this chapter makes barely any sense. But just you wait the next on will hope fully make more sense. Sorry for the long wait as well and THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!


End file.
